


A Convenient Memory

by koalathebear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Memory

He says yes. It's unbelievable. The huge grin on her face as she walks home that day makes passers-by stare at her with curious amusement.

"Don't drive, ok? The traffic is horrific. How do you want to get here? Taxi, bus or subway?" 

"Which is easiest for you?" he asks.

"All are fine with me"

"I'll go by subway". 

"I'll wait for you by the station. Make sure you come out exit B. Don't forget - you've usually got such a bad memory," she teases him.

"Got it .... but wait inside, ok? It's cold."

She laughs. "I had no idea you were so considerate...."

She waits for him in the cold and as he steps out of the station. Shivering but happy, cold but excited. When he walks out, he's smiling shyly, as is she. She reaches out her hand and then links her arm through his in a companionable fashion. He looks mildly surprised at first but then relaxes with a smile.

She walks with him down the pathway, showing him the way, pointing out the familiar things around her that she sees everyday but that suddenly seem more interesting now that she's telling him about them. He asks her many questions - how did she find this place, does she like living here, what are her neighbours like?

"Why are you asking? You'll just forget immediately," she jibes.

He pretends to look offended. "I'm not _that_ forgetful .... I just get preoccupied sometimes. Who are you again?"

She cuffs him lightly on the arm.

When they arrive at the restaurant, he glances around, commenting on what a nice atmosphere it has. She gives a smile of satisfaction. They slide into a cosy booth together. The waitress approaches and smiles.

He gives his quick, shy smile and the waitress asks: "Friend?"

"Yes ...." she leaves it at that and they exchange quick glances.

"You work together?"

"Not exactly," She replies and this time they exchange smiles and give a small laugh. 

"Seems like you're a bit of a regular here," he questions after the waitress leaves and she nods.

"Yeah, I come here quite a lot."

They look through the menu together. Occasionally they look up and smile hesitantly. Dinner is filled with chit chat, some laughter and a few comfortable silences. They talk about him, what he wants, what he hopes for, what his expectations are, what he fears. She remembers everything.

They talk about her. She doesn't volunteer the information but he asks and she answers with a hesitant smile. She wonders if he'll remember.

They talk. Quietly. Occasionally sipping at their tea. There are more shared glances and smiles. She glances at his hand on the table, wishing that she had the courage to reach across and touch his hand with hers.

It's getting late and she looks at her watch and says reluctantly: "I have to go home." She notes the look of disappointment on his face. They pay after a brief squabble for the bill. He wins, she scowls, he laughs.

They walk downstairs and they stand downstairs in the cold staring at one another. In the silence, they have somewhat tentative expressions on both their faces. She tries to tell him to get into a cab. 

"What about you?" he asks her, clearly very cold as they both stand in the unforgiving night air. 

The cold air is icing its way across her skin but she doesn't feel it although the occasional shiver betrays that her body feels its chill it even if her thoughts were warm. 

"I live just over there, a five minute walk," she tells him, pointing vaguely in the direction of where she lives.

"Well let me walk you home then," he offers.

"No need. It's not big deal and not far at all".

He smiles. "In any case let me walk with you".

She hesitates. "It's a bit of a hassle for you. If you catch a taxi from here, you'll be able to head straight back. If you catch it from near where I live, the driver will have to turn around and ..."

"I don't care," he tells her. 

He's smiling and she finally plucks up the courage to reach up and touch his cheek lightly with her fingertips. Then she daringly slips her hand into his. His eyes widen slightly but he doesn't pull his hand away. Hand in hand they walk towards her home.

She pauses to show him where he should catch a taxi back and he nods but shows no interest.

"It's fine, don't worry ...."

He comments that the way home is very dark. 

"I'm not afraid," she tells him.

"I know. You're always so brave," he says. She expects to see him smiling but he's very serious.

At the steps leading up to her apartment, she stands one step down so that she is at eye level with him. She smiles at him nervously. For a heartbeat there is silence.

"Thank for walking me home ...."

"No need to be so polite," he tells her, his gaze flitting away briefly and then meeting hers again. 

She touches his cheek again, his jaw, his brow. Then she touches her fingertip to his mouth and he smiles slightly. He looks startled.

"How good is your memory right now?" she asks him.

"My memory?" he asks, looking confused.

She leans forward and whispers seriously into his ear. "If I did something now ... would you be able to guarantee me that you would forget it by tomorrow?"

He gives her a slightly startled look and nods slowly, questioningly....

"Close your eyes," she tells him.

"Why?"

"If you don't close your eyes, then I won't have the courage ..."

He closes his eyes and she allows her fingertips to trace his face again. He remains very still. She then allows her lips to follow suit, down his cool cheek, down his jaw, her fingers also tracing along his skin... He doesn't move or speak.

"Is this all right?" she asks him.

"Yes," he whispers.

Then her mouth brushes across his lightly, just the lightest of touches. He still doesn't move, nor does he respond so she allows the kiss to deepen, her mouth pressing against his just slightly, tasting him, exploring him and she feels his mouth respond now, his arms sliding around her awkwardly as his mouth slants against hers, his mouth hot and urgent.

His lips are cool but his mouth is hot. His body is reassuringly strong against hers, his skin smooth and tantalising. She can breathe him, she can taste him.

She pulls back and his arms remain around her, slightly awkward because of the bulky winter clothing. She smiles and he does, too. There's a shared and shaky laugh to break the silence between them.....

"You'll forget?" she asks him again and he smiles and shakes his head.

"I don't think I can ..." She traces his full lower lip with her fingertip.

"You seem to like my mouth," he mentions, trailing his finger down her cheek, down to her mouth.

"Your mouth ... it's full and passionate ... your face is full of contradictions," she whispers, referring to the fact that his face and eyes are so cold, distant and remote but his mouth is so full, warm and passionate. 

He laughs at her silliness, his mouth seeking hers again and they taste one another again.

"You should go," she tells him, pushing him away. "It's cold ..."

His hand catches hers, his cool fingers linking with hers as he laughs his short, involuntary laugh. It's a laugh she hears more often these days, a laugh that makes her heart catch a little each time she hears it. Who knew that she'd ever care so much about someone that even his laugh makes her heartbeat go awry.

"All right ..." he agrees. "But what are you doing?" he asks her questioningly when she makes a move to walk with him.

"I'm going to walk you to your cab."

"No .... I just walked you back here. It's silly if you then walk me back..."

"I don't want you to walk back in the dark."

"Same ..." he tells her. She's not afraid of the dark, it's true. She's always the brave one, looking after everyone else but it's nice to have someone's hand holding hers in the darkness. It's nice not to walk the path alone.

He pushes her back lightly. "You go upstairs. I'll be fine."

Before he leaves, he kisses her again. This time, there is no shyness, no hesitation or doubt.

"This is insane," she whispers but her heart is happy and light.

"Yes," he agrees but his mouth is tender.

"This has no future and can never be," she whispers, her heart pounding.

He says nothing but his mouth is tender.

"Good night," he whispers to her.

"Good night," she whispers back and walks up the stairs slowly, heading to the lift well

She smiles when an SMS arrives on her mobile phone.

 _Thanks for asking me to dinner. Good night ... sleep well ... unfortunately my memory seems to be quite good today_.

She smiles in the silence.

**The End**


End file.
